rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE s01e17
We're not in Kansas anymore! = Timeline Events = = Character Improvements = * Dan - 1d Lying, 1d Interrogation, 1d Intimidation, 1d Perception * Deja Vu - 1d Japanese * Puddles - 2d in Dud Powers (Dowse for Water, Purify Water), 4d in Hyper Athletics * Doris - Not present * Shade - Hoarding = Episode Summary = Agent Price announces that we are going on a field trip. We get in a limousine with blackened windows and are driven, to the best of our knowledge, north. We find ourselves in front of a large security gate with barbed wire and are told that this is a secret outpost of the Talent Alliance Command and Operation center (TACO) where they have located many of the talents we've recruited. We see busy talents in training, some of whom we recognize. Agent Price and the general accompanying us offer us a tour so we can see the fruits of our labors. Shade tries to split off when we are brought to watch a mandatory training video, but is returned by a very large Russian. Our talents appear not to work here. The movie begins "Walt Disney presents..." and seems to go on forever. At some point, Agent Price and the team notice that the film has taken a strange turn, and Agent Price tries to leave the theater but the doors are stuck. Deja Vu grabs a metal stand to break the doors open but finds it turning into a shovel in his hand. The room seems to be enlarging around us, and the film becomes a bright chrome Technicolor, absorbing us into it. We find ourselves on the yellow brick road. In the distance, we can see the Emerald City and Puddles schemes to return to our normal lives with some of the water from Oz. We skip down the road to Oz, singing (well, some of us sing) and when we arrive, we are offered a ride in the Slowest Carriage in the World, which only Puddles and Dan accept. Shade and Deja Vu head directly to the wizard and, offending him, get attacked by his guards. The two wind up in the rafters by the time Puddles and Dan arrive. We find a curtain, behind which is bunch of complex machines but don't find the wizard as happened in the movie. We notice some torn up movie tickets. It seems we can somehow go through the devices. Doing so, we find ourselves in Casablanca (which has been released earlier in the Wild Talents universe than in ours), with Peter Lorre's character (Ugarte) being shot by the French police. Shade steals the extradition papers that everyone is searching for and something odd happens to our reality, as if things shifted. She fears that we will do something terrible if we continue to disrupt the movie's continuity, but we eventually decide that we must break the movie to escape it. Dan laser-eyes the Nazi Major Strasser and we move to another movie. We shift from movie to movie several more times, finding torn up movie tickets just before each transition, and eventually find ourselves in Bambi, each of us as a cartoon animal (Shade as an owl, Deja Vu as a wolf, Puddles as a frog, and Dan as a... er... donkey). We encounter Bambi himself, played by a disgruntled Agent Price. Shade discovers that our adversary is playing the hunter, and lures him towards us. We attack and manage to take him out. Puddles steals his roll of movie tickets and carried off by Shade the Owl. We find ourselves back in the theater confronting an unconscious Italian man in a tattered Italian military uniform. MPs arrest him and things seem to return to normal. = Quotes = Dan - "Quick, get in the piano!" = Endgame Bonuses = XP reward: 4 MVP: Shade 1d Knowledge: Cinema = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time, to hear someone say "I get behind Cover - I mean Dan!"